Adiós
by Princesa Lunar de Kou
Summary: La única manera de poder cumplir con nuestras misiones es decirnos adiós para siempre...


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece los personajes de sailor moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

**_Adiós_**

Seiya POV

Me encuentro nuevamente aquí en este lugar, en este hermoso jardín que durante los años pasados se convirtió en mi refugio, lugar al que acudo cada vez que quiero estar solo evitando así las miradas de reproche de mis hermanos, este pensamiento sin duda hace que sonría un poco, sé que en alguna parte de su interior aún están presentes esas esencias, aunque ellas los nieguen así como en mi vive aun el recuerdo de Seiya, mi princesa piensa que mi corazón esta tan apegado a este ser que me permite volver a transformarme aun en mi planeta.

El chico que se enamoró perdidamente del brillo más hermoso de toda la galaxia, aunque al principio no te gustaba que te llamara bombón con el tiempo terminaste aceptándolo es mas creo que te gustaba; aquí puedo recordar todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, al principio cuando regresamos mis pensamientos eran ocupados por la reconstrucción del planeta el ayudar a los habitantes a que este lugar recuperara su antigua belleza y prosperidad, la cual fue arrebatada el día que Galaxia atacó Kinmoku.

Pero nada puede regresar a lo que era antes, no podremos regresar a esos días en los cuales tu y yo éramos estudiantes y no sabíamos nuestras identidades aún, no sé cuando me enamore de ti exactamente, desde el primer instante que te vi en ese aeropuerto sentí un gran resplandor proveniente de ti, no había conocido a nadie como tú eres tan especial mi bombón, eras tan despistada, recuerdo como sacabas malas calificaciones, pero también puedo recordar que cuando te proponías hacer algo lo lograbas, como en el juego de softball en algún momento llegue a dudar que lograríamos ganar el partido, pero aun así no me di por vencido, te alenté para que dieras lo mejor de ti y no te rindieras y así sucedió al final pudiste atrapar la pelota, lo cual nos dio la victoria, estaba tan orgulloso de ti lo habíamos logrado pero esa felicidad que sentía se opacó al momento que me mencionaste que le escribirías una carta a él, el dueño de tus pensamientos y corazón.

Cada vez que lo nombrabas sentía en mi corazón un dolor punzante, que trataba de ignorar para mostrar una sonrisa ante ti, aunque en ocasiones no lo conseguía, trataba siempre de apoyarte y distraerte para que no estuvieras triste, ya que él no te respondía las cartas que tan ceremoniosamente le escribías a diario, me preguntó si acaso era un masoquista, a pesar de que sufría a tu lado no quería alejarme de ti.

Cuando finalizo la batalla y vi que finalmente te reunías con él, me sentí feliz y muy triste a la vez, feliz porque habías recuperado a tu príncipe, el ver tu cara llena de felicidad me encantaba pero el verte en sus brazos sonriéndole de esa manera, abrazándolo con tanto amor destrozó mi corazón, sentí como si poco a poco se despedazaba, pude sentir algo parecido a los celos, como si te arrebataban de mi lado pero comprendí que nunca fuiste mía, siempre has sido y serás de él, por eso decidí dirigirle unas palabras a tu novio él debía protegerte desde ese momento tanto o más que como lo hice yo.

A pesar de mis buenas intenciones, fue imposible para mí convencer del todo a mi corazón de que era lo correcto, porque egoístamente quería que tú fueras feliz a mi lado pero ¿cómo convencer a tu corazón que no se da por vencido y aun guarda una esperanza?

Dicen que el tiempo cura todo, pero desde que me enamoré de ti, el tiempo se congeló.

Aun guardaba la ilusión de que este día no llegaría, pensando que tal vez y solo tal vez te arrepentirías de tu destino, no sé qué llegaste a sentir por mí, seguramente solo cariño, agradecimiento, pero una ilusa esperanza me decía que había despertado en ti algunos sentimientos semejantes al amor, que ingenuo fui al pensarlo cuando la princesa me llamó vi en su cara la preocupación, sabía que no era algo bueno lo que me diría lo noté al instante y así sucedió, la gran noticia era la invitación a tu boda, a tu enlace con el príncipe de la tierra, me imagino lo feliz que debes estar al fin tu sueño se realiza, te casaras con el hombre que has amado por siglos.

La princesa me informó que asistiría al igual que Healer y Maker…, quisiera compartir tu felicidad pero no puedo, yo no podría asistir, verte en el altar uniendo tu vida con él, sería demasiado para mi corazón.

Por esa razón la princesa Kakyuu explicará mi ausencia diciendo que me ha mandado a una misión importante, escondiendo mis verdaderas razones.

En estos momentos debes estar casándote, y por eso creo que esta es la hora de decirle adiós a este ser, esta vez, en este lugar que muchas veces me ha visto llorar y reír recordándote.

Así como los pétalos que revolotean a mí alrededor y se alejan de mí causado por el viento, de esa misma forma la esencia de Seiya se alejara de mí ser, el día de hoy Seiya Kou quedara en el olvido junto a nuestros recuerdos juntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Serena POV

Hoy es el día de mi boda, el día que tanto soñé desde que recordé mi historia con mi príncipe, sin embargo no puedo decir que estoy completamente feliz…

Imagine que no vendrías, aún así guardaba la esperanza de volver a verte, la princesa Kakyuu te ha excusado diciendo que tenias una misión y que no podrías asistir, sé que no es cierto pero te comprendo, quizás sería muy doloroso para ti el verme contraer nupcias con él, para mí también hubiera sido difícil aun así me hubiera gustado verte.

No puedo negar que cuando te fuiste te extrañe mucho, pero no le preste atención al fin y al cabo no pertenecías a este planeta y tu deber era regresar con tu princesa, pero después de algún tiempo me di cuenta que no te quería que lejos de mí, pero fue muy tarde.

Cuando comprendí lo que en realidad sentía por ti yo y mi miedo te dejamos ir, todas las noches que llore, todas las lagrimas derramadas sé que fueron por mi culpa, porque sé que soy la razón del dolor que has sentido durante estos años, por culpa de mi indecisión y mi cobardía hemos sufrido ambos, no quería perderte y aun así te deje ir, nunca fui capaz de irte a buscar, trataba de convencerme de que era feliz pero eso dejó de ser cierto hace mucho tiempo, una parte de mi siempre lo amara, la Serenity del milenio de plata siempre amara a Endimion, pero Serena Tsukino se enamoro de ti Seiya, se enamoro de tu chispa y tu luz, a base de dulzura y amor poco a poco comenzaste a ganarte un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

Aunque tengo estos sentimientos por ti, lo admito soy una cobarde, que no se atreve a dejar atrás su destino…

La ceremonia fue muy especial, al fin todas las batallas que libramos tenían su recompensa, la hora de fundar tokio de cristal y convertirnos en los soberanos había llegado, veo la cara de felicidad de la mayoría de mis scouts, excepto la de sailor Venus mejor dicho de mi buena amiga Mina, a pesar de mis esfuerzos no me fue posible ocultarle mis sentimientos, ella es la única que sabe la verdad de mi corazón y se lo agradezco ya que fue en muchas ocasiones mi apoyo incondicional.

Veo las caras de tus hermanas y de tu princesa, sé que ellas se ponen en tu lugar y se imaginan el dolor que sientes, una pequeña presión en mi brazo hace que mi mente regrese a la realidad, entonces volteo a verlo, a la persona que ahora es mi esposo, con el que tendré una hija más adelante, la futura princesa, le dedico una leve sonrisa y él hace el mismo gesto.

Salimos de la iglesia, en medio de las risas de júbilo y alegría de casi todos los presentes.

Tomé una decisión antes de venir hoy a la iglesia, desde el día de hoy seré solamente Serenity, es la única manera en que podre conllevar todo lo que tengo por delante solo así podre ser feliz, el viento levanta un poco mis cabellos y frente a mi veo pasar pétalos de unos colores hermosos, así como esos pétalos pasen delante de mí y se alejan así mismo el día de hoy el recuerdo de Serena Tsukino se ira de mi, el día de hoy serena quedara en el olvido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Adiós para siempre mi bombón…

Adiós para siempre mi estrella fugaz…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una historia trágica en la que tanto serena como seiya decidieron hacer el amor a un lado y prefirieron cumplir con sus obligaciones y la única manera de hacerlo era sepultando sus vivencias en lo más profundo de su corazón U.U

Este one-shot lo había escrito hace tiempo pero hasta ahora lo subo por acá, le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones solamente para mejorarlo un poco.

Ojala les haya gustado, espero me puedan dejar sus opiniones en un review ^^

Saludos!


End file.
